The present invention relates to baking soda box holders for use in confined spaces where odors linger, and more particularly, to a frame having at least one solid vertical wall and one solid bottom wall.
It is well known to place baking soda boxes in areas to remove odors. Normally, a standard box of baking soda is purchased and then the top is removed, and the open box is placed in an enclosed area such as a refrigerator box or a freezer box. It is known that after a certain period of time the efficacy of the baking soda diminishes considerably and a new box of baking soda must be inserted.
One of the major problems with baking soda is that, since it is an open box, if it is hit or if it tilts for any reason, it will spill and the baking soda will then fall out into an open area.
Yet another problem is to consider where to place the box. The box must be on a horizontal surface because that is the only place it can be put. Needless to say in refrigerators horizontal surface space is at a premium and that eliminates some of the cubic volume of the refrigerator.